


How Far We've Come

by broken_butterfliesx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just pure fluff, mentions 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_butterfliesx/pseuds/broken_butterfliesx
Summary: They both pulled back from the kiss and Veronica reached around him to grab a small, black duffel bag that was sitting on a table. “What’s in there?” He wondered, not remembering seeing a bag that small while he was packing. Then again, Veronica had so many bags that he could have just missed it.“Our bathing suits.”“And why do we need that bag right now?” He had an idea, and was more than happy to oblige, but he wanted to hear her say it.Veronica gave him an incredulous look but answered. “Because our first kiss, which was at this hot tub, was so lame that we need to redo it- only much better this time.”or, the one a couple months after 2x14, where Jughead and Veronica go to redo their kiss because, let's be real here, it could have been sooo much better.





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was on tumblr and I saw a post about Jeronica redoing the infamous kiss scene a couple seasons later, after they became a couple, and I thought why the hell not make a fic about it, since we might not get the real thing for a couple of years? So, this was my attempt.
> 
> (and just ignore the title of this fic, as I stole it from the title of a song since I couldn't think of a good one!)
> 
> It's my first ever "Riverdale" fanfiction story ever, and definitely my first ever Jeronica fanfiction, so I hope you like it, and if they're not completely in character, I'm sorry!! please don't hate me!

“Do you remember the last time we were here?” Jughead questioned Veronica as he heard the limo door close behind him, looking up at the cabin that bought back _several_ memories- even though they were only there for about a weekend.

Veronica chuckled as she stood next to him. “How can I forget? You and Betty accused me of helping my dad who _apparently_ had some ulterior motive-”

“Which we were _right_ about, by the way.” He couldn’t help but interrupt. It might not have been the smartest thing to say, but he couldn’t help it. It’s who he was as a person. He _always_ had to get the last word in.

She glared at him, though there was no malice in it, which he was grateful for. The last thing he wanted was to Veronica to deny him of certain pleasures. “Moving _along,_ I also remember us accusing each other of stupid shit and calling each other stupid names before we got robbed.” She shivered and Jughead didn’t even hesitate to wrap an arm around her and pulling her to his chest. Veronica’s driver was carrying the bags, so he had his hands free. He intertwined his hands with hers as they walked towards the entrance.

“Fun times.” He joked, knowing it was better not to think about _that_ particular moment, when there was another moment that he enjoyed much, much more. “But do you know the most _memorable_ part of that mini vacation was?” He looked towards Veronica, who looked at him with an all-knowing smile and a raised eyebrow. She already knew the answer, but she was wanting him to admit it. “Our kiss in the hot tub.” His cheeks flamed up at that memory. Contrary to what Betty and Archie believed during that moment, he wasn’t scared nor disgusted to kiss Veronica, just… hesitant, since he knew, then, he felt a certain attraction to the raven-haired princess, that might have been more than friendly, and didn’t want to think about what this kiss might do.

Veronica giggled, and he could feel her frame vibrate. He loved her laugh. She stopped them almost to the front porch and gently moved her head away from his shoulder and towards the indent of his neck, pressing her lips against it before pulling away and assuming the position before. “That was _the most_ memorable moment of that night. It even beats Archiekinz pushing a terrified Betty out of the way, all so he could chase the robber to bring back my necklace.”

“Still can’t believe he did that to his future girlfriend. How rude of him!”

Around a month after that night at the cabin, both of Jughead’s and Veronica’s relationships fell apart, and the two couples decided to break up; it was a mutual breakup for both couples though. Veronica decided that she needed someone who was… sure of his love for her, and Jughead was tired of Betty changing who she was and thinking she had to be like the Serpents to date him, how she kept things from him until she had to admit what happened. The two couples were good during the first months of meeting one another, though Jughead couldn’t help but wonder if it was Jason Blossom’s murder that kept the couples entertaining. He would never know though, and he was fine with it, considering that the Archie and Betty finally got together, and he and Veronica.

He instantly got a sniff of cinnamon and vanilla, which bought him out of his thoughts. “We’re here, and _hopefully_ no robbers will come in and interrupt us since we will be trapped inside most of the time.”

The cabin was still the exact same as he remembered. Same pillows, same wallpaper, same decorations. “I like the sound of that.” Veronica got out of his grip and made her way towards the master bedroom, but he grabbed her before she could and pulled her to his chest, so they were facing one another and bent down to give his girlfriend a kiss (since she was smaller than him and she wasn’t wearing heels- _shocking,_ he knows). Kissing Veronica and Betty was drastically different. He loved kissing Betty- truly, he did, but kissing Veronica was another emotion all together. He never felt anything like it. When he was kissing her, he felt... complete, as cheesy as it was to admit.

Kevin would have called them “soulmates” and who knows maybe they were, or maybe they were destined to fall apart like he did with Betty? Who knows. He was going to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

They both pulled back from the kiss and Veronica reached around him to grab a small, black duffel bag that was sitting on a table. “What’s in there?” He wondered, not remembering seeing a bag that small while he was packing. Then again, Veronica had so many bags that he could have just missed it.

“Our bathing suits.”

“And why do we need that bag _right now_?” He had an idea, and was more than happy to oblige, but he wanted to hear her say it.

Veronica gave him an incredulous look but answered. “Because our first kiss, which was at _this_ hot tub, was so lame that we need to redo it- only _much_ better this time.”

He nodded because he agreed with that statement one-hundred-and-ten percent. Veronica stood up away from him and opened the bag right then and there, using one hand to grasp it as she used her left hand to pull out her swimming suit before throwing the duffle bag at him. He looked down at the bag in his hand, then back at Veronica who was already walking away, to who knows where. “Why aren’t we changing together?”

“Because it’ll make the kiss much sexier _._ Now stop complaining and get on your swimsuit, Holden Caulfield, and I’ll meet _you_ out there since you guys have it so easy with your swimsuits.”

He wanted to make a retort, but Veronica walked off before she could- and he chuckled before taking his swimsuit out of the bag (and _seriously Veronica those two swimsuits were the only things in the bag?)_ and going into the nearest bathroom to change.

Yes, he was going to have a _much_ better experience this time around.

.

.

It was nicer weather than when they last visited, which made standing shirtless outside bearable. The hot tub was already warmed up, so he stepped in and sat down in it, and melted. Now that he wasn’t mad at Veronica and her dad and was trying to use this weekend to get more information on them, he had to admit that the cabin was beautiful. He was never a huge fan of the outdoors, but they did have their pros. The two of them could literally have sex on one of the chairs by the pool if they wanted to, since the only thing surrounding them was trees.

While Riverdale had a pretty good view of the stars, out here they were even more prominent, more beautiful. He tried to count the constellations he saw while waiting for his girlfriend but was rudely interrupted by feeling something cold on his forearm. He pulled back since his body was used to the hotness of the hot tub.

He looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw the bathing suit she was wearing. It was the same color as the one-piece, only this one showed more skin than it covered. “Close your mouth, Jug. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” She rolled her eyes and Jughead could hear her mutter something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like “ _men and their horniness. What will we ever do?”_

He didn’t comment.

Veronica stepped in the hot tub and walked until she was standing up right in front of him, a sly look on her face. “ _So full disclosure time, when Archie told me about the kiss_ …”

He rolled his eyes and stood up from the hot tub and walked towards her until she stood right in front of her. “Shut up.”

“But that speech was so fun to recite. It took me two days to remember what I said.”

He chuckled. “I remembered _everything._ ” He admitted before saying: “Now shut up and kiss me.”

So, she did.

Their first ever kiss was long and passionate, but nothing like this. It was full of longing, of passion, of happiness. There was no Betty nor Archie giving them murderous looks. It was just the two of them- a couple that nobody ever thought would be good together- and it was wonderful. Jughead wrapped his long arms around Veronica’s small frame and pulled her closer (if that was possible) and melted into the kiss, letting Veronica lead. He didn’t even care if a murderer came up and killed them right then and there, because god was this kiss better than any kiss he’s ever had.

Eventually, the both pulled back and Veronica gave a relieved sigh as she pressed her hands to his chest and leaned forward, placing her right cheek on his chest also. “That was _so_ much better than our previous kiss.” He heard her say, her words slightly mumbled.

He laughed. “That it was. I’m not even afraid to say that it was one of our _best_ kisses.”

“Don’t go that far, Juggiekinz. How about that one time, in the classroom…”

“Let’s not re-live that again.” He admitted, remembering how horrified they both were when a freshman student walked into the wrong classroom and saw them kissing passionately.

“I’m sure the girl had a killer story to tell her friends though. Riverdale’s most unusual couple lip-locking in an empty science room…”

He started walking towards the end of the hot tub and pulled them both down. It amazed Jughead how Veronica fit perfectly into him; he wanted to avoid clichés (he was a writer, _after all),_ but he had to admit it was almost like they completed each other. The two of them sat in silence, both knowing that they didn’t need words to communicate at all. Instead, they both looked up and watched the stars, though if Jughead was being honest, Veronica was looking at the stars, but he was looking at her.

Could you blame him though? _Honestly?_

Jughead had no clue how long they stayed out here- it could have been all-night for all he cared-, but eventually Veronica broke the silence. “This is nice, Juggie; it’s what I hoped what our first vacation up here would have been like. Us, just being normal teenagers.” She said that with longing in her voice, because even though they weren’t solving a murder, nor were their parents fighting on opposite sides of Riverdale’s “civil war” (which ended without any trouble, which was weird), it was still something. Jughead wondered if the four of them would ever get out of Riverdale without any more scars.

He highly doubted it, but he wouldn’t have traded anything he went through for the world, since it led him straight into the arms of the women he loved with his whole-heart, a woman that he hoped would become his future wife (though that was _far_ away; they were both sophomores in high school, after all).

If someone told him, during the summer of Jason’s death, that he would eventually become the boyfriend of Riverdale’s very own raven-haired princess, he would have laughed in their face and told them to be realistic, as he would _never_ work with somebody like that.

But here they were, happy- and Jughead hoped they would stay like this for a long time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Anyways, if you love Jeronica and want to chat about them, hmu on here, or any one of my social media sites.
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/laurenrules334  
> tumblr: http://broken-butterfliesx.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
